


warmth

by RuneFells



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Gift Giving, Holiday Parties (sorta), Holidays, M/M, Season 3, idk man its just fluff, slight jon sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27995265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuneFells/pseuds/RuneFells
Summary: Jon shivered in the entranceway to the Institute, staring out into the blizzard that seemed to have descended on London during the day. He had been staying overnight at the Institute for long enough that he didn’t have his winter coat or any warm clothes. It hadn’t occurred to him to get them from his flat before now. There was a lot on his mind currently. Jon scowled. It was going to be one miserable commute in just his sweater vest.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 9
Kudos: 50





	warmth

**Author's Note:**

> I finally forced myself to finish another fic thing. Of course its jonelias this time. I was just feeling festive and winter-y at 4 am.

_Fuck._

Jon shivered in the entranceway to the Institute, staring out into the blizzard that seemed to have descended on London during the day. He had been staying overnight at the Institute for long enough that he didn’t have his winter coat or any warm clothes. It hadn’t occurred to him to get them from his flat before now. There was a lot on his mind currently. Jon scowled. It was going to be one miserable commute in just his sweater vest.

“Ah Jon, heading out? Good, you’ve been spending too much time in the Archives,” a familiar voice spoke from behind Jon. Jon jumped slightly and turned to face Elias. A heavy coat and scarf had been thrown over his suit and he carried his briefcase in one hand. He was sure everyone else had already left for the day, though he supposes that if anyone were to stay behind late it would be Elias.

“Elias,” Jon said frostily, giving him only the barest recognition. Unsurprisingly their working relationship (and whatever tentative mentorship they had) had taken a heavy blow by the revelation Elias was a murderer. Serial killer? Jon wondered how many people Elias had really killed. There was no reason to believe Gertrude and Lietner were his limit.

“Jon,” Elias said, mimicking his tone in a playful way. Jon’s scowl only deepened. The fact that his ire was so one-sided irritated him. Elias acted as if nothing were wrong. As if there wasn’t blood on his hands, or that he let Jon be framed for murder, or that he hid the fact that _monsters were real and would actively try to kill him if he took the promotion._ Elias peeked past him out the front doors. He took in the fluffy snow coming down heavy and then looked back to Jon. “Not exactly dressed for the weather are you?” Elias said, in a way that reminded Jon of his scolding grandmother.

“Don’t have a winter coat with me,” Jon mumbled. He squeezed his arms together and mentally prepared for the cold.

Elias tutted and then removed his coat and held it out for Jon. “Here.”

Jon looked at the offered clothing in disbelief. “Pardon me?”

“I’m not about to let you catch a cold. That would make me a terrible boss.”

Jon grit his teeth and bit back a nasty response about all the other ways Elias was a terrible boss. “What about you? Immune to colds? Another one of your ‘abilities’?”

Elias chuckled. “No, unfortunately. My car isn’t too far from the doors. You take the Tube don’t you? You need it more than me.” He didn’t wait for Jon’s response before swinging the coat around Jon and resting it on his shoulders. It was heavy and too large on Jon, making him feel like a child. He sighed and stuck his arm through the sleeves. He knew Elias wouldn’t stop harassing him if he didn’t accept it.

“This isn’t going to work to get-” Jon was cut off by Elias taking off his scarf and gently wrapping it around his neck. _… on my good side._

“There. Goodnight Jon.” Elias nodded to him and exited out of the doors before Jon could formulate a response. He brought his hands up to the scarf to examine it. It was incredibly soft (and probably very expensive), dark green and smelled subtly of Elias’s cologne.

Jon sighed. This meant he would be forced to interact with Elias again to return his clothes. The bastard probably got some weird enjoyment out of forcing Jon to wear his clothes as well. Jon steeled himself for the weather and then stepped out into the snowy sidewalk.

* * *

Jon didn’t end up returning the coat and scarf the next day. Or the next. It just… wasn’t a good time. And Elias (smartly) avoided visiting the archives as much as he used to. The coat sat on the back of his chair in his office while the scarf… well. Jon had to admit it was a very nice scarf. So he wore it a couple times. It covered the nasty scar on his neck nicely, as well as providing a very comforting texture for Jon to play with when he was anxious. Luckily no one else in the archives seemed to notice he was wearing Elias’s scarf. Probably because Elias’s fashion wasn’t exactly on the forefront of _anyone’s_ brain what with the Unknowing occupying everyone’s time. And thank god for that. Jon didn’t want to imagine the hell Melanie or Tim would give him if he knew he was wearing Elias’s clothes. It _wasn’t_ because it was Elias’s. It was because it was just a nice article of clothing that Jon enjoyed wearing. Elias hadn’t asked for it back yet so… it was fine.

The Institute’s annual holiday party was fast approaching, as was obvious by the tinsel and various Christmas and Hanukkah themed decorations put up. Jon wasn’t one for the holidays really. His grandmother celebrated Christmas but in Uni he tried to reconnect with his mother’s culture more and become Hindu. It didn’t last but now Jon just didn’t connect with any winter holiday. Add the fact that Jon didn’t have any family to share holiday cheer and gifts with… well Jon could be a bit of a grinch. He celebrated Christmas with Georgie when they were together, for her benefit mostly, and Tim convinced him to get drunk and participate in secret santa while they were in research. Jon couldn’t impose on Georgie any longer and Tim… he certainly wasn’t an option anymore. So Jon watched the Institute bubble with excitement he threw himself into his work with a renewed passion. At least he wasn’t the only one with a dark cloud over him. Everyone else in the archives seemed to be in a sour mood as well. Melanie and Tim were basically at each other’s throats. He shouldn’t be happy that he wasn’t the only one who is miserable, but it was the only thing that made him feel less alone.

After the third spat of the day (Melanie started it this time. Something about there not being any clean mugs in the break room). Jon took a walk for some fresh air. On his way back inside, using the side door, he spotted Elias on a step ladder putting up some red tinsel. His suit jacket had been discarded somewhere and he was only in a vest and button up. Jon was hyper-aware he was currently wearing Elias’s coat and scarf and he quickly took them off and held them. Since he had to pass Elias anyway he could probably just pretend he was returning them. As he approached the bottom of the ladder he cleared his throat.

“Elias?”

Elias turned and smiled down at Jon. “Ah- Happy holidays Jon, I-” He noticed the clothing in Jon’s arms and his smile widened. “Right, I was meaning to come collect these. I hope they kept you warm.”

Jon didn’t know why his face began to flush. “Er. Yeah.” He held out the coat for Elias to take. Elias waved him off and descended the ladder.

“Follow me to my office. I have something for you.”

Jon raised an eyebrow. “What? It better not be a Lietner or something.”

Elias gave him a lopsided, exasperated smile. “No, no, nothing like that. A gift.”

“A gift?” Jon frowned. He wasn’t expecting _a gift_ from Elias. “I don’t celebrate Christmas.”

“I know, but it is the season for gift-giving is it not?”

“I don’t really think it’s appropriate…”

“You can always throw it out. I won’t be offended.” And with that he turned around and continued down the hall, obviously expecting Jon to follow. Jon made a frustrated noise before following. Any gift from Elias probably came with strings attached. He’d just have to get rid of whatever it is.

* * *

Elias motioned for Jon to set the coat and scarf on one of the chairs by his desk. He did and then stood awkwardly as Elias retrieved a gift wrapped in shiny red paper and topped with a bow. He handed it to Jon with a smile. The gift was squishy and if Jon had to guess it seemed like an article of clothing. He bit the inside of his cheek, already predicting what it would be. Elias looked at him expectantly, and Jon realized he wanted him to open it right here. Jon rolled his eyes and tore through Elias’s careful gift wrapping. Inside was a scarf. It was the same expensive material as Elias’s except this one was a warm orange.

“I noticed you wearing my scarf a few times and I thought you might like your own,” Elias said, as if it was obvious. “This one compliments your skin better I think.” Jon’s face grew warm at the knowledge that Elias saw him wearing the scarf.

_Well that’s embarrassing._ “I- I can’t accept this,” Jon said, holding the scarf out for Elias to take back. Not only was this scarf way too expensive of a gift, but Elias was his… enemy? Basically. It felt wrong accepting a gift from him. Jon’s friends (if he can consider them friends. He hoped he could.) would certainly judge him for it.

Elias shook his head. “I insist. If you don’t want it then you can throw it out. Or give it to someone else. But I won’t take it back.”

Jon looked down at the scarf and gently rubbed it between his fingers. It was very soft. “Er. Thank you.”

Elias smiled. “You’re welcome Jon.”

* * *

Despite Jon’s obviously good sense he kept the scarf. It seemed very rude to let it go to waste. If only he didn’t have to see Elias’s satisfied smile every time he entered the Institute wearing it.

* * *

Jon could still hear the party from down in the archives for most of the night. It was remarkable how loud people could be. Jon wasn’t really in the celebrating mood and so he remained in the basement. He didn’t even have to come into work but there wasn’t really anything else to do. He didn’t want to be alone with his thoughts in his empty flat.

Despite everyone’s sour mood the past couple of weeks, his assistants seemed to be out celebrating and he was alone in the archives. Whether they were at the party or elsewhere he didn’t know. Jon was just doing what he did best- using work to cover up the fact he was lonely and miserable. It was already quite late so Jon hoped that most of the Institute employees were going home. Maybe he would go see if there was any food left. He hadn’t eaten all day. Not that sugary holiday cookies and champagne would be very nutritious but it was better than nothing.

He snuck up the stairs and into the large front room that had been lined with decorations and tables had been brought in for the food. The holiday party was more for the donors than it was for the employees which was why there was more money and attention to detail put into the celebration. The crowd had mostly dispersed at this time, only a few groups of people remained, their chatter turning into background murmuring. Jon approached the food tables and scowled at the barrenness. He should’ve expected everything would be taken by now. He sighed. Oh well.

“Good evening Jon.”

Jon jumped and wheeled around to face Elias. He was wearing an awful ugly Christmas sweater and holding a plate of various holiday themed sweets. “Will you stop sneaking up on me?” Jon said, annoyed. He swore that Elias did it on purpose.

Elias tilted his head in amusement. “I’m really not. It’s not my fault you’re so jumpy.”

“Actually, it kind of is,” Jon said bitterly.

“Oh please, you were plenty anxious and paranoid before you became the Archivist,” Elias said. He took a bite of a cookie shaped like a Christmas tree mid sentence and spook around his chewing.

“Well it certainly didn’t help!” Jon retorted. He crossed his arms and threw his gaze around for any treats left.

“Want one?” Elias waved a snowflake cookie in front of Jon’s face.

Jon plucked it from his hand and examined it closely for any tampering.

“Please Jon, you insult me. You really think I would poison you via holiday cookie?” He smiled with his teeth.

“I wouldn’t put it past you,” Jon said. The cookie ultimately passed his inspection and he took a bite. It was pretty good.

“I’m not trying to kill you Jon,” Elias said softly. He seemed oddly serious about it. On closer inspection of Elias’s face Jon could spot the reason for his odd behavior. His face was slightly flushed and he was swaying a bit on his feet but at least he wasn’t to the point of slurring his words. Yet. And for some reason Jon believed him. Whatever Elias’s plans were, it seemed like Jon was a part of them. For better or worse Elias needed him alive.

Jon elected not to respond and instead finished his cookie. He was aware of Elias watching him. Staring perhaps. He didn’t want to meet his gaze for some reason. “I’m, uh, going back to the archives now.”

Elias nodded. “Do you mind if I join you? I’d like to look at your current research on the Unknowing. Without the threat of Ms. King’s fury,” He said with a chuckle.

“Uhm. Sure.” Jon gave a half shrug. He headed for the stairwell and he could hear Elias close behind.

The door down to the archives was heavy and Jon always had to use his full weight to prop it open. He held it open with his arms and used his foot to kick the doorstop under the bottom. Elias stopped at the top of the stairwell and Jon was about to tell him to move out of the way until he followed Elias’s gaze upwards.

“Oh.” Someone had hung mistletoe in the doorway. He hadn’t noticed it on his way up.

“I was wondering where Rosie had put these up,” Elias mused. He turned to Jon and Jon’s heart skipped a beat. He couldn’t possibly be thinking of actually kissing him could he? That was a stupid tradition and Elias was his boss and also a murderer and morally bankrupt and-

Elias took his chin gently. “May I?”

Jon looked up into Elias’s pale green eyes like a deer in headlights. He could hear his pulse thudding away in his ears. Half of him was screaming this was a terrible idea. To push Elias out of the way and to fuck off. Another part of him, one he didn’t realize he had, was already imagining what Elias’s lips would feel like. Begrudgingly, it wasn’t the first time that particular thought had come to his mind. But it had certainly been a while. And that was before… everything. When he actually trusted Elias. Thought he was a good person. That he was someone to look up to. Jon had never entertained those feelings any longer than a passing fantasy, one because Elias was his superior, and two because he, well, just didn’t _do_ romance anymore. It was complicated and life was already complicated enough. Now the thought of a-a _romance_ , especially with Elias, was laughable. Such a mundane thing doesn’t happen to people who are kidnapped by clowns. Jon examines Elias’s face, the wrinkles in the corner of his eyes and the laugh lines by his mouth. Was that the face of a man who ever loved someone? Did it matter. Elias’s hand was still gently tilting Jon’s chin and his eyebrow raised slightly in question. Jon had no idea how long he had just been standing and staring. He bit his lip and broke eye contact.

Jon’s curiosity ultimately won out, unsurprisingly, and he gave a jerky nod. He could always vehemently deny it. Elias leaned down and gently pressed his lips against Jon’s. They were soft and warm, and the kiss released the tension Jon was holding in his shoulders. Jon’s lips were chapped and he wondered if Elias hated that. He always forgot chapstick. There were just so many things to keep track of and it seemed trivial. Plus he wasn’t planning on kissing anyone anyway. Did people usually plan for that? The kiss lasted longer than Jon expected. He was expecting just a peck and for them to both laugh it off, but Elias was holding his face and parting his lips ever so slightly. It didn’t last long enough. When Elias finally pulled away Jon’s face felt extremely warm. He opened his mouth to stammer something but no words really came to him. There wasn’t really a justification or dismissal that would even feel apt. Elias gave him a faraway look then shook his head, the gesture seemingly to himself. He stepped past Jon and made his way down the stairs to the archives.

Jon watched the back of his head until he disappeared through a door. He stood dumbfounded on the top step for a while longer. Jon wasn’t expecting his crush on Elias to be rekindled so easily. Was a kiss and a few kind gestures all it took to win him over again? Despite all Jon knew (and didn’t know) about him? Jon swallowed down the lump in his throat. Even despite everything Elias had done, he was still kind to him. In a sort of twisted way. God. At least he didn’t yell at him or berate him or slice him up. Obviously the lack of positive human interactions was clouding his moral judgement. He was just lonely that's all.

He shook himself out of his reflection and followed Elias down into the archives. It was still quiet and empty. Despite all the horror this place had inadvertently caused Jon, part of it felt like home. Elias was sifting through a stack of papers that the assistants and Jon had piled on what used to be Sasha’s desk. There were mostly printouts of every possible location that Nikola could be performing her ritual at. Nobody really had any clue how to start checking them all. Elias looked up from the papers in his hand when Jon walked in. The flush from his face was gone and his gaze passed over Jon dismissively. Well then. That was probably for the best. It's not like Jon would even know what to say if they talked about what just happened.

“This is all good progress,” Elias said idly, setting the loose papers back onto the pile.

“It’s barely any progress at all,” Jon said irritatedly.

“I’m sure you’ll find it Jon. I have utmost faith in you.”

Jon’s face grew warm again and he scowled. “Praise doesn’t really help me.”

“There's not much more I can do to help.”

“That's bullshit and we both know it!” Jon said, raising his voice a little.

Elias sighed. “Jon I’m not having this argument again.” He walked past Jon and patted his shoulder. “Goodnight.”

Jon withheld a ‘goodnight’ back and just watched Elias leave before returning to his office to stew. He groaned and held his head in his hands. Why couldn’t he have one night where things didn’t get increasingly more difficult for him? He rubbed his temples. Surely another migraine was coming on. As he touched his face his hands gently went to touch his lips. Right, that. He let out a soft sigh and leaned back in his chair. Despite it being Elias it was… nice. He can’t even remember the last time he had kissed anyone. He wondered if the kiss had any significance at all for Elias. No… It was probably just another way to toy with him. Mission accomplished. Jon’s terrible loneliness and touch starvation were easy to exploit he supposed.

Jon chewed at his lip. Hopefully Elias kept that little interaction to himself. The last thing Jon needed was all of his assistants to know that he… Jon swallowed. There was no use getting anxiety over that possibility now. He did say yes. And really, could his reputation with the other archive staff get any worse. They already basically thought he was a monster. And, well, he basically was. Guess that makes two monsters at the Institute. Maybe they deserved each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm an artist first writer second : ) all my je art is posted to my twitter @Runefells


End file.
